


You Run

by julietstrange



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 07:31:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2340215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietstrange/pseuds/julietstrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Era só disso que precisava, uma rejeição e da ilusão conseqüente."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Run

\- Me dá seu telefone. - a ruiva sorria com os lábios inchados e o cabelo desalinhado, satisfeita. Abotoava a camisa branca enquanto pendia a cabeça, tentando desvencilhar as mechas úmidas do rosto.

A outra, seca, séria, morena de mechas curtas, ainda nua; encarando o espelho do banheiro, observando a ruiva abotoar a camisa branca. - Não. - deixou-se admirar mais uma vez o corpo curvilíneo e farto de sensualidade.

\- Te dou o meu então. - insistiu já sem o enquanto pós-sexo. Algumas pessoas sabiam mesmo como estragar momentos sublimes e a ruiva estava achando que a morena era meio indelicada.

\- Não quero te ver de novo. - sua expressão impassível não combinava com a voz doce que possuía. Ao fitar o espanto disfarçado da ruiva virou-se para encará-la, apoiando as costas na pia.

\- Foi tão ruim assim? - ofendida, fez uma careta sem querer.

\- Foi incrível. - e fora mesmo.

\- Se você tivesse deixado mais explicito que era casual eu, eu. - suspirou. - Achei que você não era do tipo cafajeste.

\- Também achei que não.

\- Todo aquele esforço e interesse, as perguntas, tão doce até agora. Não to pedindo a sua mão, só mais um encontro.

\- Sinto muito.

\- Sente nada.

A ruiva já tinha se vestido, procurava alguma coisa para fazer com as mãos enquanto pensava na própria burrice em acreditar em alguém que acabara de conhecer, alimentar esperanças só porque ela era diferente das outras que falavam demais, bebiam demais, se interessavam demais ou a desprezavam demais. Tinha encontrado a garota dos sonhos e ela não queria nada consigo.

Respiração sôfrega tomou o silêncio do cômodo. A morena se aproximou da ruiva, tocando-lhe os braços, uma leve caricia. - Foi uma trepada incrível, mas foi uma trepada. Quero me lembrar de você quando te vi a pouco, se entregando. Isso raramente vai se repetir na mesma intensidade então não posso te encontrar de novo.

\- Você quer é me esquecer. E o que é isso de não poder? É comprometida? É o medo de se machucar num relacionamento? Você nem ao menos nos deu uma chance.

\- Não posso te ver, só isso.

\- Já disse que só quero te encontrar de novo, tomar um café. Isso não é relacionamento.

\- É sim, estamos até discutindo.

\- É o mais curto que já tive. - desistiu.

A ruiva levantou o rosto, fitava o topo do espelho na parede oposta. Magoada, irada, triste. A morena se aproximou bem devagar, até enlaçar o corpo da outra. Apertou o abraço. - Vou me lembrar de você como devo me lembrar. - sussurrou.

Desfizeram o abraço.

\- Vista-se e saia da minha casa.

Era só disso que precisava, uma rejeição e da ilusão conseqüente.


End file.
